We Bare Bears
'''We Bare Bears '''is an American television series that was made by Cartoon Network, and it was released on 2015. Due to some scenes being conserved to objectionable/offensive in foreign countries, a number of countries around the world have censored the show. Censorship Russian Censorship Cartoon Network (Russia and Southeastern Europe) Season One * Episode 18 # Near the beginning of the episode, the scene with Grizzly and Panda jumping on top of Ice Bear preceeding Captain Craboo's introduction was cut. # At the end of the episode, Grizzly climbing over Ice Bear one last time for a popsicle was also cut. The episode ends with a zoom in on Ice Bear's face. UK Censorship Cartoon Network UK Season One *Pilot #The scene that shows Grizzly riding on a chair, and opening the fridge to reveal Ice Bear was cut. #The scene that shows Grizz and Panda talking to each other through the closet was shortened. #The scene that shows Panda's talking to Susan was cut. #The scene that shows Grizzly throwing away Panda's phone was cut. #The scene that shows Ice Bear covered with fruit punch was cut. #The scene that shows the ice cream cake being launched into the air was cut. #The scene that shows where Panda's phone was cut. *Episode 14 #The scene that shows Charlie coming out of the bushes running towards Panda was cut. * Episode 18 # Near the beginning of the episode, the scene with Grizzly and Panda jumping on top of Ice Bear preceeding Captain Craboo's introduction was cut. # At the end of the episode, Grizzly climbing over Ice Bear one last time for a popsicle was also cut. The episode ends with a zoom in on Ice Bear's face. *Episode 21 #The scene that shows Ice Bear going to his fridge, with Panda's computer was cut. #The scene that shows Panda opening the fridge was cut. #The scene that shows Panda seeing the roof of the fridge was cut. #The scene that shows the release of Ice Bear by the roof of the fridge was cut. Season Two *Episode 4 #The scene that shows Andy Bangs popping out of a coffin was cut. *Episode 6 #The scene that shows Grizzly entering the fridge was cut. #The scene that shows Grizzly finding the glow-stick in the fridge was cut. *Episode 11 #Any scene that shows Ice Bear's fridge opening and closing were cut. #The scene that shows the sickly Bears starting to behaving nonsensically was cut. #The scene that shows Chloe holding her head in frustration was cut. *Episode 22 #The scene that shows the Mad Scientist locking himself in the fridge, and then opening the fridges door was cut. *Episode 26 #The scene where Faye says "Do you think we should tell them?" was cut. #The scene that shows Warren pulling out his knife was cut. Season Three *Episode 3 #The scene that shows the three baby bears crossing the road was cut. *Episode 6 #The scene that shows Ice Bear giving orange juice to Grizzly was cut. *Episode 26 #Any scene that shows multiple padlock that closes the submerged box were cut. #The scene that shows Ice Bear searching for the keys, and trying to open the padlocks were cut. *Episode 29 #The scene that shows Ice Bear locking the plush in the fridge was cut. #The scene that shows Ice Bear lighting the oven was cut. #The scene that shows the plush being burnt alive was cut. *Episode 27 #The scene that shows Ice Bear looking in the fridge was shortened. #The scene that shows Ralph being touched by the cheese ball's dust was cut. *Episode 30 #The scene where Panda says "Embrace my bosom!" was cut. Season Four *Episode 7 #The scene that shows wild animals coming out of the Robot Bear washing machine was replaced with a washing machine that opens while being completely empty. *Episode 17 #The scene that shows Knives twirling his knife was replaced with an non animated image of El Oso. French Censorship Cartoon Network France Season Two *Episode 14/15 #The scene that shows Ice Bear sitting in his fridge was cut. KLIK! Amsterdam Animation Festival Censorship *Pilot #The scene that shows a photo of Ice Bear holding a dead deer, while several children cower in terror was cut. #The scene that shows a photo of Grizzly messing with a child in a porta-potty was cut. Latin American Censorship Season Two *Episode 13 #The scene that shows Grizzly beating up, and destroying a chair was cut. India Censorship Cartoon Network India Season Two *Episode 17 #The scene that shows Yuri teaching baby Ice Bear how to hold a knife was cut. Where to find uncensored The American version, DVD's and online version are completely uncensored. Category:Cartoons Category:Needs image Category:TV Category:UK censorship Category:France censorship Category:Latin America censorship Category:Indian censorship Category:Russia censorship Category:Brazil censorship Category:Mexico censorship